War
by TheSonicMage123
Summary: SonicMage and his Warriors of Virtue join up with GMAD to stop a dark force trying to enter our world. (Ghostbusters AU story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This TheSonicMage here! This is my first fanfiction I have ever written before and my brother GodzillaMan1000 helped me set up my channel. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Home Again**

" I'm back!" Said Sonic Mage happily knowing he is home again. Home being GMAD castle. What appears to be a gray, boring Stone structure on the outside is really a beautiful Hi-Tech, cozy, colorful home. Everyone was staring at him. "Uh, guys?" Said Mage. Then, without saying a word, Mage's big brother Godzillaman1000 made a run for him and tackled him to the ground. "Whoa, ack!" Zilla held him in a tight, crushing bear hug. Then, Mage realized that Zilla was crying. Forget that everyone was crowding around on their phones texting everyone else in the city the news. And that Litwick, the dark fairy I dropped his coffee on the $100 rug. No all he took great notice all was the fact that he is older brother who is on fire with a god, the pretty much Unbreakable Godzilla man (physically and emotionally) was crying his eyes out. After a solid 30 seconds of that Mage finally was allowed to get up on his feet. Zilla was the first to speak. " Bro are you okay?" He said with concern. "Oh good God my back!" There was a distinct groan of pain. "What the heck bro?!" "Sorry it's just that…" "What the duck! "At that moment Tony (who is a girl) walked into the room. Her confusion was extreme. "But...how...did...you?" She grabbed at her face and she yelled "Didn't you die?" Sonic mage's eyes widened with confusion. "I'm sorry, did you say did I-" "If I may interrupt. "Everyone's eyes went from mage to the hallway, and in steps the red thorn, Crimson. Crimson is a kind of red thorn a type creature that can assemble into a humanoid form.

"We would like to make our presence known."

"I second the motion"

That voice belongs to Tina the Anthropomorphic Rabbit with an attitude. She is no pushover.

"I think you should drop the attitude Tina"

The owner of that scaly reptilian voice is Fang-gar the humanoid Komodo Dragon, vicious warrior.

"I have to say that statement is hypocritical considering that you are a warrior".

Steel is a metallic titan. A robot with feelings.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your intellect Steel".

Marack is a Martian. He always looks for a logical explanation and then resorts to the imagination.

"You know you don't always have to be so… how should I say - stiff".

Warden is the kind of guy who is very flexible. Kind of the cool guy, very imaginative.

" I think I can see why people really question your grasp on reality".

Nicole is an anthropomorphic Fox who can enter and manipulate computers. She is also Mage's girlfriend.

"So you must be the GMAD that Mage is always talking about"

"We sure are" said both Dream and Wish. They are Amped Up sisters who ride dragons

"And you are?" Lantern lover is part vampire demon part human; she is very calm and collected… usually.

Nicole realized " Oh sorry my name is Nicole, I'm a data sprite". "This is Crimson he's a red thorn, Tina is a bunny, Fang-gar is a komodo dragon, Marack is a Martian, and warden is the cool guy who knows black belt karate".

Litwick looks up after cleaning up the spill he made with his coffee.

"Wow, you guys look great as a team"

"Thanks" says Sonic Mage confidently.

Dream speaks up, "so if you guys are a team, do you have a team name?"

Mage looked at her with a big smirk, "Sure do, we are the Warriors of Virtue".

GodzillaMan looked at Mage, " You got that from Ultima didn't you".

Mage crossed his arms and turned away from him, "If you knew why we chose it you wouldn't question it at all".

"Funny bro, funny". How cute a family and team reunited. But far away in an energy plant, trouble is gathering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Shadows may crawl**

Ok what's about to happen is going to need an explanation. So incase you need one a brief recap. At the conclusion of "In Your Dreams", Sonic the Mage and the Warriors of Virtue defeated Mr. N. and destroyed his nightmare factory. A portal was created in the explosion, rising from a puddle of black slime and that portal led Mage home and he took the others with him. That black slime is called "void matter". It is being used a renewable energy source. It can also open portals to other worlds. Far away in a power plant using void matter a leaky pipe is steadily dripping the substance, creating a puddle about a foot in diameter close to some dynamo. At that moment a worker came into the room.

"We need to get a janitor in here". The worker was checking the meters. Everything was normal until… "What the?" The readings were steadily increasing. The dynamos were getting louder. "I need some help down here!" The power output just kept rising. Suddenly electricity started to rise from the generators. All of it was being fed into that puddle of void matter. A vortex started to form. Wind was blowing, sparks were flying. "What's going on down - holy!"

A few other men started to arrive to see what was up. "What did you do?" "Nothing, the dynamos just started generating more and more!" Then, all of a sudden a shape started to emerge from the vortex. A tall skinny individual with bright white eyes. Its body pitch black. Its shape was constantly shifting; its edges were blurry and shaking.

"The devil is upon us!"

Quickly, more figures started emerging from the portal, all different sizes and shapes. The power plant started to shake. The building was crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Who you gonna call?**

"What was that?" Lantern looked out the window, to see towers of smoke.

"Umm guys, we got a problem." The gang looked in the same direction seeing the same thing. "Looks like we got ourselves a rescue operation." says Litwick.

"Alright then, let's get moving", says Warden.

The team suited up and got moving. When they arrived people cheered like never before, so happy to see the team back together and also curious about the new members.

Tony started giving orders. "Alright Dream, Wish, Litwick fly these people to safety. GodzillaMan start moving rubble; make sure you don't crush anyone. Mage, Lantern tends to the wounded". Quickly everyone went into action. Tony was a guiding civilian to safety when she heard, "Crimson, make an opening for trapped civilians. Fang-gar, Tina gets the people to safety. Steel doesn't let any debris hit the ground. Marack you're a doctor you know what to do. Nicole status updates".

Quickly, the warriors sprung into action. As soon as Mage was done giving orders he helped Lantern. What Tony saw was that Mage had grown into a leader of a team.

Lantern looked at Mage, "When did you become the leader?" "When I reunited a planet in a state of secession." Mage said while healing a worker.

Marack came on the COM, "Mage I need more supplies". Mage teleported a potion to him. Meanwhile Crimson and GodzillaMan were working to move rubble and free people. Zilla started a conversation. "So what's your story"?

Crimson responded, "I was grown from the ground in the Western Hemisphere. I was classified as a mutant and imprisoned, you?"

"I was grown in a test tube and killed over and over till I was a god."

Nicole spoke up, "Um, guys?"

"Yea Nicole".

"I'm detecting a seriously weird anomaly coming from inside, and it's getting bigger". Mage looked at the falling building, "I'm on it sweetheart." Nicole got a little ticked.

"Really in public?"

"Sorry!" Mage entered the crumbling wreck. It was dark, and dust was falling everywhere. Then he found the anomaly. It was a massive vortex. "Found it!"

Steel responded on the COM, "What is it?"

Then something happened. A creature emerged from the vortex.

"What the heck are you?" More creatures start emerging and then the one in front spoke in a shaky voice. "We are his dark walkers." The vortex started to throw out more of these dark walkers. Sonic Mage saw dynamos giving off a bright white light from every opening and realized, "Oh my god it's gonna blow!"

The team heard Mage yell from inside and got everyone out of there.

Everyone was running away and then ...BOOM!

The ground heaved, windows shattered, the whole plant went up in one big electrical flaming inferno. Pitch black shapes started flying from the explosion.

Fang-gar looked at them puzzled "What are those things?"

Mage stopped, scorched, cut, and covered in dirt. "It's them"

Tina looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Mage looked worried and a bit angry.

He spoke in a hard steady voice, "When I was in the plant and studying the vortex, those are what came out of it. They call themselves the dark walkers."

"And now they're all over the city" said Litwick.

"Looks like we have an infestation on our hands" said GodzillaMan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **With Infestation Comes Pest Control**

"Ok, so what you're telling is now we have shadow monsters that are currently all over the city," said Lantern Lover. Sonic Mage was sitting down resting and repairing his rocket legs. He still responded, "Pretty much, yea".

Dream spoke up, "So how do we deal with this?"

Wish being the optimist, "Maybe they're friendly?"

"Yea maybe", said Litwick.

At that moment the phone rang. Tony picked it up, " Yea… yes… of course, straight away".

GodzillaMan asked, "Hey, Tony do you think these dark walkers are nice?"

"Based on that phone call, no. They're feeding into the stereotypes."

Crimson face palms himself, "Of course they are." The team got moving and went to the heart of the city. There was a large police perimeter and the area. Tony addressed the captain. "Captain!" "Ah, you're here" Warden came over "So what do we have here?" The captain hesitated with shame, " we don't know." He was sweating a lot. "I was hoping you could take care of this quietly." Litwick spoke "Sir, this is our job, we do this all the time."

So the team went hunting for monsters.

Something caught Mage's eye. GodzillaMan looked around the corner then, "Holy!" A pitch black creature with bright white eyes just as Mage described it, jumped out of the shade. It opened its mouth wide and it was bright white as well. "Get it!" Mage casted a few electrical spells and Zilla unleashed his atomic breath. The dark walker ran off. "Don't let it get away!" The brothers gave chase. They ended up in the square. "How did we lose it?" Zilla looked around confused. Then Fang-gar came from one corner "Guys I saw it over here." "Oh so now it can teleport!" said mage, frustrated. The boys came over to where Fang-gar pointed, nothing. GodzillaMan got angry. Fang-gar came over, "Funny it was just here".

Then Fang-gar jumped on Mage and started choking him!

Zilla pulled him off, "What's wrong with you!?"

He didn't respond and kept attacking. GodzillaMan hit Fang-gar with a strong uppercut. Out of Fang-gar's shadow came the dark walker. "They can possess people?!"

Zilla punched the dark walker in the head and it exploded. "I win !"

He spoke too soon, the dark walker reformed its deformed head around Zilla's fist, and bit it. "Ow, God!".

The rest of the team came over. "Is that it?" "Yes!"

Everyone attacked the monster but the next instant it would heal itself. Then Mage got an idea. The creature left behind a black slime a form of ectoplasmic residue. So he used interdimensional magic to summon a proton pack. "Guys clear the way!"

He fired a full stream at it. "Aaahhhh!" The dark walker screamed in pain. It started cracking open, light shining out.

Steel saw Tina in the blast radius. "Tina look out!" He grabbed her out of the way before it exploded. Black slime went everywhere.

The slime started to reform but Marack used his heat ray to incinerate it.

"Well it seems that we have our pesticide", said Marack in his practically emotionless, alien voice.

"Let's go do some extermination." said Sonic Mage with a confident smirk. All that was left of the dark walker was a chunk of black crystal rock. Tony collected it, "let's hold on to this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **The end of the World is a Shadow**

Day after day, GMAD answered call after call and dealt with one random encounter after another. Every dark walker left a black chunk of rock behind. Tony was studying them. "Apparently the bumps and edges of these rocks are reminiscent of broken glass." "So these rocks could be assembled into something?" Said Dream. "Potentially." Lantern came over, "Tony, your geology lesson will have to wait. We got a report of a large amount of dark walkers around the edgeman apartment complex."

The team geared up proton packs, magical items, fire power, everything. People were running and screaming. Dark walkers covered the building Nicole looked at it with a mix of confusion and fear. "It looks like the cover of a college ruled composition notebook."

Steel began, "I'm sensing a large concentration of void matter at the top."

"What's void matter doing up there?" Sonic Mage asked. Wish scratched her head, "who knows?"

"Let's get moving!" Godzillaman charged in. The others follow. Quickly the dark walkers jump from the walls and attack. Fire burning, spells shining, packs activating, the whole trip up was one big fight. When they reached the top the team was covered in black slime and dirt. Tony examines an area of the wall, "Strange it seems that all the black pieces would fit here".

The wall started to glow. "Say Tony, can those black rocks fly?" Warden asked.

"No why?"

"Because they're flying"

"What?"

The shards were flying towards that spot on the wall and assembling into a big rectangle.

A tall hooded crooked figure, that looked like the grim reaper but with no kind of a face appeared. "What is that thing?" Said Crimson.

Marack responded, "I don't know, some kind of being from another dimension".

A dying dark walker said its final words, "All hail Lord Shadows".

Sonic Mage yelled "Well he has to go through us first".

"Right" Zilla said, backing him up.

"Get him bro!" said Mage

Zilla spoke loudly, "Lord shadows, as a representative of the planet Earth, I kindly ask that you return to your home dimension, please."

Then Shadows spoke in a Darth Vader like voice, "Are you a god?"

Zilla responded, "Well I don't want to brag but, yea"

Shadows straightened his hunched back, "Are you the guardian of this world?"

Zilla shrugged, "If I have to be, yes".

Lord Shadows stood even taller. He wasn't like any other dark walker. He was humongous, his shape was consistent, and he didn't have white eyes. In fact, it he had no visible eyes at all. However, as he straightened his back, a dark grey skull seemed to show under his hood and cloak. Shadows pointed his right hand, a 3 fingered claw, "Then die!" He yelled. Black and yellow electricity came shooting out of hand driving the team back to the edge of the roof. Everyone got back on their feet and looked at Zilla with some frustration.

"What was I supposed to say?" Said Zilla. Tony stood up, "Let's roast him". GMAD pulls their proton packs and fires. Lord Shadows vanished, and then reappeared to their left.

Steel fired his plasma cannon at him. He vanished again. This time he appeared behind them. He lunged at them. The team fired and drove him back into the rectangular portal. Warden smiled, "Alright, let's light some fireworks."

Tina hopped up "Fire away! Full stream" The portal began to crack apart Fang-gar cheered "Break apart like a sand sculpture on a windy day."

Steel began talking "Confirmed, portal is crystal void matter."

What?" Mage was surprised.

"Yea it's… Whoa" "we're being sucked in!"

And one by one they were sucked into the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Final Fight**

"Oh god, my head" Sonic Mage woke up in... he had no idea. All he could see around him was darkness and his friends. "What the what am I standing on?" He looked down and he saw he was standing on something that looked like glass.

"What the…"

"Hahaha" Lord Shadows appeared out of nowhere "You may have damaged the black gate but all you've done now is locked yourselves in my domain."

A purple aura surrounded him and he increased his size. "Now you will die!"

Shadows revealed his left hand to be a giant energy cannon. The rest of the team got up and Shadows began his assault by launching a fiery blast of energy. He smashed down on the platforms, launched lasers, missiles, the works .

The onslaught lasted for hours. Then Dream and Wish launched their dragon's breath at Shadows and punched a hole in his chest. The purple aura returned and the hole began to heal. Nicole spoke "Mage, I'm getting readings registering void matter."

Mage was seriously confused. "Void matter, it's always void matter. It's like this guy is fueled or living off of this stuff!"

At that moment Sonic Mage had a brainwave. "Nicole What's the nearest source of void matter?"

"Earth, Why?"

"I have a plan."

Mage gave a confident smirk and chuckle, "Zilla I need you to hit Shadows with everything you've got."

Zilla looked at his younger brother, "What good will that do?"

"Trust me" Shouted Mage.

"Nicole, Steel, I need you to send a message to the leaders, armies, and power grids." "Tina I want you to guard Steel, Warden guard Nicole."

"Yes sir"

"Litwick, Marack, Dream, Wish, Lantern Lover, Tony, Crimson, Fang-gar push the offensive.

"This better work whatever it is"

So they hit Shadows with everything, black slime and void matter spilled everywhere with every major hit. Yet the wounds kept healing. At one point Shadows broke one of the glass platforms. Steel speaks up "done!" Mage responded "Ok time is of the essence".

"Everyone power up your packs… and Fire!" All at once proton streams hit Shadows' heart. "Hahaha do you think your puny weapons can hurt me…"

"What's wrong Shadows you're looking a little thin."

"What-What have you done?!"

"I figured you were getting your power from an energy field generated by void matter coursing through the planet. So I have all the power plants shut down and void matter reserves terminated".

Lord Shadows started riving in pain. "Aaahhhh! You dare assault a god in his own domain!"

"Three words: I, Don't, Care!" Mage charged up his proton pack. He charged at the opening of Shadows armor held open by his other proton streams, when his blaster hit Shadows heart he fired a full on proton blast. Shadows' heart exploded into a million pieces.

"NOOO!"

The realm started to fall apart, lights shone in and burned Shadows skin. "Curse you!"

Tony got everyone's attention, "Let's get outta here!"

The team went for the gateway, Shadows spoke his last words, "You cannot destroy shadows they will follow you everywhere, everywhere!"

GMAD jumped through just as the gateway crumbled. Lord Shadows was no more.

"We did it, haha!"

And so the world was saved from an eternal darkness

 **THE END … for now**

 **Hi guys! This TheSonicMage! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written before and my brother GodzillaMan1000 helped me set up my channel. I want to thank my big brother for helping me with this! You are the best big bro! Don't forget the leave a review. :)**


End file.
